ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Flynn
Frank Flynn ( portrayed by Louis Todaro) is a major character in the story arc "Just in Time". At the end of the previous story arc "Get the Message", he somehow summoned Ghostwriter to go back in time to the year 1928 and help him. He was born in 1916 to his parents Elizabeth and Sean. His family begun to face hard times, so his dad reluctantly left them to travel all around the country to find a job to properly support them. His father wrote to him and his mom on a regular basis. Then when the letters suddenly stopping coming, he and his mom were not sure if he was still alive or not. Then his mom begun to work day and night to support them. Then soon she got sick from the stress and exhaustion and her heart gave out and she died from heart failure. Now Frank had ambition, he wanted to grow up and become a doctor to help all patients: rich or poor. Also now he was all alone. So he ran away and started to live on the streets and begun stealing just to survive. In 1927, he broke into the Canellan's house. He loaded up a sack full of their valuable items and tried to sneak out an upstairs window. He was caught and in the process fell down and broke a leg. Dr. Canellan didn't send him to jail or a group home. Instead he gave him a chance after understanding how passionately he spoke about wanting to grow up and become a doctor. So he invited him to live with his family. Under the agreement that if he ever stole again, he would have to leave. Then in 1928 he summoned Ghostwriter to come back to that time. During this time, Frank was accused by Mrs. O'Boyle (the housekeeper) and Lucy for a crime he did not commit. He was blamed for stealing a priceless silver tea set and was threatened to be sent to the wayward boys home (orphanage). Catherine, his best friend and foster sister, was the only one who believed he didn't do it. Ghostwriter had to go back in time and help him and Catherine clear his name with the help of the team because he thought it would help save history & the team. He was right, because while the case was going on, mysterious things happened: an old newspaper article which talked about the crime and the capture of the real crook started to fade away and Reggie (Jamal's father) started to get sick. At first he and Catherine suspected it might have been Mr. Izzo the coal man. He was reported to be in the house before the robbery happened, and a coal dust footprint was found. Also, they saw him leaving the front steps of a house, with a sack in his hands. However soon he and Catherine found out Mr. Izzo was innocent, because he was just given a loaf of bread for his lunch, and his footprint was too big too match the one they found. Eventually, Frank, Catherine and the team solved the case. The real robber was a man named Raynard Wilcox, who turned out to be posing as a door to door salesman to earn trust to enter the homes. He and Catherine caught him just in time, as he was getting away at the Silver Imports Warehouse. Then he was sent to jail, Frank stayed with his foster family and Reggie was a healthy man again. It is unknown, if Frank ever tracked down his own father. Frank grew up to be a pediatric heart surgery doctor, dedicating his life to help those who couldn't afford medical care, and he was the one who saved Reggie's life when he was four years old. That is why the future of the team and history was hanging in the balance; otherwise Reggie would have died and Jamal would never have been born. Frank passed away just before the series began, but was survived by his best friend turned wife Catherine. Frank Flynn.jpg|sporting a very old-fashioned hat well not so old-fashioned to him. Dr. Frank Flynn's Obituary.jpg|His obituary Category:Characters Category:Protaganists